Blank Canvas
by Lithel
Summary: Rose finds herself back home with the man of her dreams. But she refuses to accept he is the real Dr. the one she fell in love with. Could TenthTwo Doctor win her ? Or the memory of the Tenth Doctor will be stronger and she'll try to find him again...
1. Chapter 1 - The one she didn't want

There stood Rose Tyler in the middle of Bad Wolf bay and watching the Tardis dissappear. She felt someone taking her hand and right next to her was him well not him clone him whoever he was. She felt so confused he looked exactly the same, but she couldn t let herself believe it because he would never be him never ever !

- Rose - called Jackie we have to go.

And they started walking back looking for a place where they could phone Peter so he could pick them up. The Dr. Walked at Rose s side without touching her not knowing what to say and that was funny he never ran out of things to say.

A few hours later they were back in Pete s mansion, silencecontinued until the Dr. stood up and started walking towards the door.

- Where are you going? said Jackie.- I'm leaving - he said - obviously she doesn't want me here she hasn't talked to me. She can't even look at me ! And it hurts.

- You listen to me Dr. - said Jackie raising her voice - You can't just give up on her so easily after all you ve been trough.

- WE HAVEN'T BEEN TROUGH ANYTHING! - Rose yelled - HE IS NOT HIM. I'VE NOT BEEN TROUGH ANYTHING WITH - saying that Rose ran up the stairs and dissappeared.

- This is not going to be easy... - That's all he could say


	2. Chapter 2 - The oldest trick in the book

It was late at night, little after midnight. After hours of turning around in her bed Rose couldn't take it anymore, she got up and came down the stairs. She felt confused, parted of her wanted him gone… gone so he couldn't be a constant reminder of the one who have left. But on the other hand… on the other hand there was a part of her that felt like dying just by thinking that he won't be there.

"Get a grip Rose Tyler!" She said to herself "It's only because he looks like him… but is not the real him, he can't be."

Still something was pushing her towards that door… "I'll only take a look… nothing more…plain curiosity."

She stood in front of the open door of the guests room, and she caught a silouette lying on the bed. That was it, she had seen him now she could get back to her room and sleep. But before she noticed she said:

Are you awake?

The person stirred at the sound of her voice.

Yes… I am

Can I come in

Of course… - Though a little unsure he sat down on the bed.

Rose walked slowly towards him and sat at the edge of the bed, but she was very careful not to touch him.

I couldn't sleep… - She began

Why?

I don't know… I guess I felt … guilty. I mean… I'm sorry… for what I said earlier.

Rose.. don't ever be sorry for being honest with me… that's what I always…. –

But he cut short. He couldn't say it, not after everything she said, though it was true her honesty, the way she talked to him like if she didn't fear what he was going to think, that was one of the things he loved most about her. He stopped to think about that word, LOVE, how long he had waited to say it, but he couldn't say it to her anymore, at least not now.

And you – She interrupted his thoughts – why were you awake?

Oi! I don't know… I guess I'll get sleepy eventually but I don't know when. Timelords don't sleep but I have the feeling my human part will catch up eventually, maybe in a few days.

Oi! Since when do you say Oi? – Rose couldn't help but laugh so hard… that word sounded so unlike him

It's Donna's fault, her human sde catching up with me – but he laughed to, becuase he too felt the word sounded so unlike him

The laugh broke the awkward momento between the two, the only thing that broke it was a huge yawn that escaped Rose's mouth.

I think there's a sleepy human in my room

Oh shut up ! You will feel sleepy too … eventually. That's so you ! making fun of my human nature it's so not fair ! – She gave him a soft punch in the shaulder and he laughed

So me?

Well…. Oh you know what I mean!

Yeah yeah… I do. So sleepy human… I guess you should get back to your bed, or you'll fall asleep in the middle of the stairs, like that time in the Tardis when on the way to your room you feel asleep in the control room.

She punched him again in the shoulder for saying that… but she laughed and remembered…they just have met and he dared her she couldn't be awake longer than him. Of course back at that time she didn't know Timelords don't sleep. She was a awake for 3 full days until the Dr. found her asleep in the control room! The both had such a laugh ! She missed that…and still he remembered he really remembered like if he was him. But he wasn't…

Yes… I guess you are right I should try to get some sleep.

Rose…

Yes…

Remember that time after we were in London at the time of the Blitz.

What about that?

Well.. you kept having nightmares… you had trouble sleeping for a couple of weeks.

That was only because the night afterwards you came to my room wearing a gas mask and saying "Are you my mummy?" – She punched him again on the shoulder, stronger this time. Gosh ! she had missed doing that so much!

Ouch ! Anyway… my point was… that well it helped you when I stayed with you, watching your sleep and that…

So?

Well with everything we have seen and what happened in the Daleks ship… I was worried you might get nightmares…

Good night Dr. – She said laughing and getting up the bed.

What did I say?

Nothing… If you weren't human… I would think you are using the oldest trick in the book to making me stay the whole night. – She laughed and with that she left.

Thank you to everyone that's reading.. I know it may seem a little bit slow but I really want to develop this idea I had. My first fanfic hope it's not bad :)


	3. Chapter 3 - A sort of normal breakfast

Next morning Rose woke up and came down the stairs toe at some breakfast before going to work. She was surprised by what seemed to be the smell of….. pancakes.

- That's odd… - She thought – the cooking lady usually starts working at 9 but it's just am.

- Gooooood morning Rose Tyler ! Did you now pancakes can be made from a box? Is funny, every time I saw you making them on the TARDIS I thought it was funny how this funny fluffy things could be made. But I woke up really really really early and I thought: Rose must be still asleep so I should do breakfast and..

- Doctor...

- And to my surprise I came here and found this funny boxes that said "Pancake mix" and I thought ..

- Doctor...

- Rose has been deceiving me all this time making these fluffy things for breakfast I thought she had special abilities for cooking. Then I wondered where did you get those boxes I mean. Is not like we travel to de 20th century all the time and...

- Doctor!

The Doctor stopped his rambling about pancakes.

- I'm sorry Doctor but it's way to early and I haven't had my coffee yet I don't understand half of the things you are saying.

- Ahhhh ! Yeah Rose Tyler not a morning person I remember ! - He said cheerfully.

Rose proceeded to make and drink her coffee, while trying the fluffy pancakes they Doctor had made when she suddenly realized...

- Was it my imagination or you were frying the pancakes with a sonic screwdriver?

- Well... the stove looked really complicated and well... you know...

- 900 years and you can't use a stove? You amaze me sometimes. - She laughed so hard he couldn't help but smile even if she was laughing at him.

"Oh Rose Tyler" he thought "you amaze me all the time."

- So where did you get a sonic screwdriver?

- Well... mmmm - He passed his hand trough his hair trying to think of a logical explanation - you know sonic screwdrivers they are easy to find grow on trees stuff like that...

- Doctor...

- Well you know it was late at night and I woke up... and was kind of bored... Did you know I only need like two hours sleep? And it's funny because usually time flies you know like a blink ! But now it goes slowly I didn't know it felt like that and..

- Doctor...

- Ok ok ! I kind of dismantled the tv and the clocks and the DVD player from the guest room... and built a sonic screwdriver.

- OMG you didn't !

They both started laughing and accidentally they touched their hands. They paused suddenly. Rose could feel herself blushed, she haven't felt like that in a long long time, but it was the same feeling exactly the same feeling she always felt when they touched that kind of rushed of electricity that was sometimes to strong to handle. What seemed different was that the Doctor.. well... this Doctor or whatever he was was blushing...

"Oh Dear Lord" The Doctor thought "Is this what humans feel? I mean I always felt something strong when I was with Rose but this this rush of what are they called... hormones? or whatever this heat on face what is that? Why is my body responding so strangely?"

- Can I ask you something?

- Yes Rose ! Of course !

- You were talking about me making pancakes on the TARDIS yeah? Like If you have been there.

- Rose I told you... same body.. same personality.. same memories

- Same thoughts same everything?

- Yes.

- Well then answer me this ... Why did he left?

- Rose...

- No answer me ! - Rose could feel her emotions break down but she didn't care, she didn't even care about the pain she knew she was causing him asking that question. - He said I would never be left behind but he did ! He even say it didn't need to be said aloud, he just left ! Like he left all the others before me !

How could a moment ago everything had seemed like the old days and now.. the Doctor couldn't understand..

- Rose you have to believe me it was the most painful thing he had to do ! - And it was really painful at least now with this human physiology and emotions he could feel how all the pain he remembered about losing Rose was being multiplied by a thousand !

- No ! He was a coward he couldn't deal with what he felt and instead he left me with YOU ! - The moment those words came out of Rose's mouth she regretted them, the Doctor's face showed so much pain that she felt the most horrible person in the world, but her pain was so strong that instead of apologizing she left, she grabbed her keys and ran away from the house towards work.


End file.
